we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Memory
A Memory (or Gilded Pleasure Mask as seen in Survival Mode) is an item represented in the game by a floating Happy Face mask, with a title underneath. These occur throughout the Story Mode to provide the player with background information about the character they are playing as. List of Memories Arthur Hastings *[[Promises|'Promises']] - Right next to Rupert Underhill's corpse. *[[Lies|'Lies']] - Up the podium inside of the church on the beginning island. *[[Uncle Henry (Memory)|'Uncle Henry']] - Ontop of the crashed plane in front of the mansion. *[[Battleship|'Battleship']] - Up the watchtower on Inkerman Bridge. *[[Up a Tree|'Up a Tree']] - To the left of the dump. *[[Scouts|'Scouts']] - Inside of the cateen bunker. *[[Rain|'Rain']] - In the pond in Dogberry Park. *[[Children|'Children']] - Inside of the first office in the Constable HQ. *[[Caning|'Caning']] - By the reception desk at the Reform Club. *[[Underground|'Underground']] - By the boarded up train station in Lud's Holm. *[[Latin|'Latin']] - Underneath the stairs in Faraday's Home. *[[Germany (Memory)|'Germany']] - Between the war posters on the top floor of the "O" Courant Newspaper Office. *[[Swimming|'Swimming']] - In the first maintenance room at the Jubilator Maintenance HQ. *[[Sally (Memory)|'Sally']] - Above the table in Verloc's hidden lair. *[[Sovereign (Memory)|'Sovereign']] - To the right of the front entrance in Simon Say's Church. *[[Yellow|'Yellow']] - Behind the curtains in the kitchen area in Thomasina House. *[[Trains|'Trains']] - Between the doors leading to the Parade District. *[[Chess|'Chess']] - Above a chess board in Harold Ridgewell's Office, to the right. *[[Eureka|'Eureka']] - In the motilene mines by the control room. *[[Home Again|'Home Again']] - In front of a train right before the end of Act l. Sally Boyle *[[Brave|'Brave']] - To the right of Megiddo Bridge from Lud's Holms side. *'Preggers' - Above a couple of crates in the Lud's Holm shelter. *'Beastly' - Above the fountain in Dogberry Park. *[[Different|'Different']] - Next to the Chemistry Set in the St. George's Holm shelter. *[[A Girl Like You|'A Girl Like You']] - To the right of the door on Plassey Bridge. *[[Plan|'Plan']] - Above the boxes to the right of the beginning hatch in Ratholm. *[[Rue|'Rue']] - By the Wedding Party Stones in Lud's Holm. *[[Delicate Flowers|'Delicate Flowers']] - Above a couple tables in the Ruined Train Station in Lud's Holm. *'The Best & the Brightest' - In front of Haworth Labs. *[[Gingham|'Gingham']] - Above the slide in a park with the crashed plane next to it. *[[Posh|'Posh']] - By the German Duds in the General's Boat House. *[[What Boys Want|'What Boys Want']] - In the bathtub in Mrs. Chaney's House. Ollie Starkey *[[Dancing|'Dancing']] - Outside of the old Train Station, up by the watch tower to the left. *'Hildegarde' - Underneath Johnny Bolton's Treehouse. *'Moving House' - In the crawlspace inside of Lud's Holm's abandoned train station hatch. *[[Mum|'Mum']] - On the second floor of the Canary House. *[[Questions|'Questions']] - In the bedroom on the Inkerman Bridge. *[[Quits|'Quits']] - In the lavotry in the Boat House. *[[The Martyrs|'The Martyrs']] - On Salamanca Bridge. *[[Germans|'Germans']] - On the edge of Wednesday's Hill. *[[What Jack Did|'What Jack Did']] - In the Jacobean's Bathroom. *[[Playhouse|'Playhouse']] - Inside of the dressing room at Clayton Center of Art & Design in the Parade District. *[[A Simple Plan|'A Simple Plan']] - Above a crate next to the Document Control Checkpoint. *[[Sally Boyle (Memory)|'Sally Boyle']] - In the broadcast tower, top left above a fountain. Trivia * During Survival Mode, Gilded Pleasure Masks are used to gather up skill points. As the player cannot do any quests. * Unlike the masks that the female wellies wear, this mask doesn't have a prominant smiley face. * Unlike the icon of We Happy Few, the broken part of the mask is on the right instead of the left. Gallery Pierre-henri-paitre-legendary-mask.jpg|The Memory Mask, modeled by Pierre Henri Paitre. ru:Воспоминания Category:Gameplay Category:Memory